The present invention relates to PL lamp holders, and relates more particularly to an improved structure of PL lamp (parallel fluorescent tubes lamp) holder which is detachable so that all the components can be replaced separately when damaged.
FIG. 1 shows a PL lamp holder according to the prior art. This structure of PL lamp holder comprises a holder body B to hold two lamp tubes A, and a holder shell E fastened to the holder body B. The holder body B has a starter C on the inside. The power input terminals D1 and D2 of the starter C are respectively inserted into two round holes (not shown) on the holder shell E. This structure of PL lamp holder has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1) The connection between the holder body B and the holder shell E is not stable, and an electric contact error tends to happen. PA1 2) Because the lamp tubes are fixedly fastened to the holder body, when the starter is damaged, the lamp tubes become useless. PA1 3) When the PL lamp holder with the lamp tubes are thrown away, they will cause environmental pollutions. PA1 4) The conventional starter cannot quickly start the lamp tubes and will cause the lamp tubes to flash when it is turned on, causing the service life of the lamp tubes shortened. PA1 5) It is not easy to fasten the terminals of the starter to the round holes of the holder shell.